


The Busker

by VicesVsVirtues



Series: The Boys of Sunset Curve [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU, Banter, F/M, Familiy, Friendship, Homophobia, Luke POV, M/M, Modern Day Setting, Older Julie, Romance, Slow Burn, alive, no ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: Sadly now deleted fic. I'm legit crying about it.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Boys of Sunset Curve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974010
Comments: 35
Kudos: 831





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please hit me up on Tumblr to chat. 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://vicesvsvirtuesfanfic.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me...

Please don't hate me. It's not exactly an update - at least not to the fic.

When I posted the final chapter, I said I was publishing a reworked version of this fic because I loved writing it so much.

I just wanted to pop in and shared the preorder link in case anyone was interested.

You can preorder it [HERE](http://mybook.to/BuskerandBarista) \- the book releases 4 January 2021 and I hope you love the changes as much as I do.

Here's the cover for those who are interested.

And here's the blurb:

The Busker and the Barista blurb:

Ash Kane knows he’s a disappointment to his parents for not going to college. Instead, he splits his time between his band and busking outside a coffee house in Los Angeles. The cute part-time barista is just an added bonus.

When he finds out she hates the 90s alt rock he plays on the street, he makes a point of playing even more to get a reaction out of her, and relishes in her distaste.

When his band needs a new rehearsal space, they take over Camille Rogers’ dad’s disused garage which she isn’t completely unhappy about, even if it means she needs to make more excuses to visit her dad and younger brother. The cute lead singer of the band in the garage is just an added bonus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important announcement that is killing me to make.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr.
> 
> [vicesvsvirtuesfanfic](https://vicesvsvirtuesfanfic.tumblr.com/)

I received an email today from Amazon threatening to block my publishing account because of this fic. 

I can't publish Busker while this fic remains on the internet. I have downloaded a PDF version, but am having to delete all the story content.

I never wanted to do this, but I can't run the risk of not being able to publish and having all my books removed from sale, so please, please forgive me.


End file.
